Remembering
by GaelicAngel
Summary: AU.Eventual wincest. All he had to do was get Sammy alive again, get him to remember his own past so that they could reclaim their rightful place and who they once were...unfortunately that was much easier said then done...  Supernatural/Romance/Mystery
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **  
>Hey guys, so I had this sitting on my p.c for over a month and I couldn't post because I didn't have a freakin' summary that would work so I improvised.<br>This was inspired by Kirallie's story Hell's Heir but I am going with a slightly different route them she did.

Chapter two is also already typed up and depending if I have any response to this I will post it with in the next week.  
>This will be wincest and AU for ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE- PART 2 (figures, what else do you expect) and season 3.<br>I hope you all likes and please, please, pretty please review on your why out… 

**DISCLAIMER:**  
>All that I own is S 1-5, &amp; 10 episodes of season 6 plus a major addiction to the show and insane imagination….<p>

**Remembering**

**Chapter One**

Dean was pissed.  
>No scratch that because that would have been an understatement, he was fucking lived.<br>Looking down mournfully at the body of his brother, his Sammy, Dean had to swallow back the heartbreaking tears at seeing Sam lifeless and dead like that.  
>The one person Dean's been protecting his entire mortal life just to have him ripped away like that.<p>

Dean remembered his own life before that of Dean Winchester only a year ago when he came out of his come after the semi crashed into the Impala. The only reason Dean did remember who he truly was and have his powers was because he actually did die for a few seconds before being sent back by the YED.  
>The shock of finding out who Sam truly was had definitely not been one of his most memorable moments and finding him to be his own human brother made Dean's blood boil.<br>Dean was going to eviscerate them for doing that to them but before he could start planning his revenge he had to get Sammy alive, get him to remember so that they could reclaim their rightful place and who they once were.

God, he was so close, so damn close to reaching his goal and then that Yellow eyed bastard just had to go and screw up everything by convincing that Jake kid (Oh yes, Dean knew exactly who that kid was) to kill Sammy.  
>Fortunately for Azazel, Dean had bigger problems at the moment so he would make the demon pay later and by God was he going to pay for his treachery, Dean would personally see to it and when the time came Dean was going to be very, very creative in punishing Azazel.<p>

Dean's already gotten rid of Bobby by telling him to just go, to leave him alone.  
>It had always surprised and fascinated him how mortals could be manipulated when you played the emotional aspect just right.<br>Dean needed time to think, to plan and having the older hunter around would not help to calm the extremely volatile mood he was currently in at all and besides he couldn't let the man find out his secret just yet.  
>He glanced back at Sam again and completely snapped.<p>

"What am I suppose to do!" Dean screamed in rage and as he did so the chair he was sitting on only a few minutes ago lifted off of the ground, flew across the room and shattered into pieces on the opposite wall.  
>Taking a few calming breathes to get himself under control as to not lose it any further and do something immensely stupid like alerting those that he seriously needed to keep ignorant about his existence.<br>When calmed Dean's head snapped up as a plan suddenly formed in his head and he could have kicked himself for not thinking about it earlier instead of sitting there and beating himself up. 

"Fuck Deanél get your shit together!" Dean growled to himself as a feral grin spread across his face and if anyone was around to pay attention to him they would have noticed Dean's eyes flash a dark jaded emerald for a few seconds before returning back to their usual bright green.

**TBC… (**Please I am awaiting sentence on this piece and please don't worry, all reviews and criticism is welcome because it helps me write better but please don't flame and for those that do leave a review I will send pie with cherries….**)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

Yes, yes I know I am late with an update after I said I would post sooner but RL got a little painful to say the least but here I am with another update.  
>Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed the firs chapter and I know I haven't replied to any reviews but I will get to that as soon as possible.<br>I hope this chapter answers some questions but I have got some more secrets up my sleeve with story and hopefully it will be interesting enough to keep you guys coming back for more.

I just have one question, do you guys want Dean to lie to Sam and say he did make a deal with the crossroads demon or should I take another route. There is a poll up on my profile page for that so please go and vote otherwise I will not know how to continue.  
>Thank you to all that have read and reviewed this and thank you for all your support.<p>

**DISCLAIMER:**

All that I own is S 1-5, & 10 episodes of season 6 plus a major addiction to the show and insane imagination….

**Remembering**

**Chapter Two**

Getting to the crossroads would have been a lot faster then by taking the Impala but even now Dean loved the car just as much as when he was still human and besides appearances were still everything right now.  
>Dean didn't even bother with the conventional way of summoning the crossroads demon and besides that would have been a waste of time when all Dean had to do was stand in the middle of the crossroads, close his eyes just as they turned completely emerald again and concentrate on calling it, knowing that it would not call any attention to him by doing this. <p>

Dean opened his eyes that were once again back to normal as he stared down the road in front of him and then left and right. 

"Oh come on already." Dean muttered irritated when it took to long for his liking for the thing to show.  
>"Show your face, you Bitch!"<p>

"Easy sugar, you'll wake the neighbours." Purred a silky sweet voice from behind him.

Turning around, there was a beautiful black haired woman standing behind Dean and if it wasn't for the flash of red eyes, you would have thought that she was just another human and to Dean's great amusement the demon didn't have a clue who he really was, not even questioning how she was summoned which meant two things, one his acting skills over the last year was extremely convincing and two, Dean was gonna enjoy enlightening her to his true identity since everyone and everything thought that they had died all that many years ago.  
>When the pain of sorrow shot through Dean when he flashed on what had happened all that time ago he suppressed the memories quickly because he couldn't bear thinking about it at that moment. The wounds still to fresh and the rage it brought on were still to out of control. <p>

"Dean, it's so, so good to see you. I mean it, look at you…" she said, words dripping with malice only confirming that she didn't have a clue who Dean truly was,"…gone and got your family killed, all alone in the world. It's too sweet." 

By now Dean wanted banish the bitch on principle alone, she was playing with fire saying those things to him and she didn't even know that she was gonna get burned. Crossroads demons had always made his skin crawland he barely kept from flinching away in disgust as she whispered against his ear, "Excuse me, you're gonna have to give me a moment, sometimes you got to stop and smell the roses." 

"I should send you straight back to Hell" Dean growled at her, inwardly he added_, "or into oblivion"  
><em>Unfortunately he couldn't just yet because he needed the thighs help but it didn't mean her words didn't piss him off as he tried to keep himself from growling at her in anger.

The crossroads demon smiled as she brushed against Dean.

"Oh you should but you won't and I know why" She told him smiling smugly and just a little bit to confident for Dean's liking.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked turning to face her, his curiosity peaked at what the demon thought she knew. 

"Yeah, following in Daddy's footsteps, you wanna make a deal. Little Sammy back from the dead and oh let me guess you're offering up your own soul." She said smoothly, trying to taunt Dean with her words. 

Dean couldn't help it, he burst out laughing making her look at him in bewilderment as that was definitely not the reaction she was looking to get from him.

Seriously who the hell did she think she was dealing with but then again who could blame her for being so ignorant, she was just a low level crossroads demon.  
>As far as the supernatural world was concerned he was still a Winchester, badass hunter and mere human.<br>If he was still human, still the hunter called Dean Winchester he was pretty sure that she would have been right but luckily he wasn't that person anymore and the bitch had nothing.  
>Oh Dean had no illusions that if things were different and he was still human and Sammy had been just his brother that he would still be right there trying to make a deal, that he would still sell his soul to get his brother back on the spot, consequences be damned. <p>

"Oh God, that is hilarious. Do you honestly think that I would be dumb enough to sell my soul?" Dean managed to get out once he had himself back under control, smirking to himself as he took in the shocked look on the demon's face.  
>"Sweetheart, I am definitely not going the same route as John Winchester, throw in the fact that I don't need a deal to return to Hell when I please and besides you wouldn't be able to claim my soul even if I did make a deal with you."<p>

Oh really, then what is it that you want form me?" The demon questioned slightly ticked off and very confused. Inwardly she admitted to herself that she was a little scared as well. Dean wasn't acting like the last time they had met and neither was he reacting like they predicted he would. He was just to calm, to controlled, she wondered if maybe Sam's death hadn't driven him insane. 

"I'll tell you this; you are right on one thing though." Dean told her.

"Oh yeah?' Mimicking Dean's words from only a few minutes ago back at him. 

"I want you to return Sam's soul to his body and bring him back…" Dean answered bluntly, voice holding no sign of amusement anymore," …and you are gonna do it without me making a deal with you." 

"Really Dean, just what makes you think that I'd do something like that for you, what makes you so special, a mere human and a hunter on top of that?" The crossroads demon sneered angrily at Dean as she crossed her arms over her chest, challenging him to do something foolish. 

"Oh, I don't know…" Dean answered, voice becoming dangerously low, "…but I think maybe that this might have something to do with it." And slowly dark almost black midnight blue wings tinted with gold and silver started to unfurl from behind him, casting ominous shadows on the ground in the light of the full moon as Dean slowly let the façade of being human drop and for the first time in nearly thirty years since he was forced to become human Deanél, former Archangel of Heaven, the general to Hell and consort to Hell's king, Samael, appeared in his true form revealing to the demoness just who and what he truly was…

**TBC…**** (**Please I am awaiting sentence on this piece and please don't worry, all reviews and criticism is welcome as always and please don't forget to vote because it helps me write better but please don't flame and for those that do leave a review I will send chocolate chipped cookies….**)**


End file.
